Adorable toll shit(Underswap)
by HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: Sometimes your bone-friend can be sweet, and sometimes he can be an asshole. Well so can you.


It has been five years since the monsters came to the surface and you have have been with Papyrus for three of those years. Sure your relationship had its ups and downs, but the two of you always seemed to work it out, most of the time.

Papyrus was the type of boy- sorry, BONEfriend, that liked to pick and pick at you. If you weren't doing anything that was important, then you had him poking at your sides or pulling at your hair. If you were out in public, still poking at you but also making sure you fucked up putting in your debit or credit pin at least three times.

But he knew his limit; Papyrus knew your indicators better than anyone. If you were getting ready to freak out, like shout and scream at him to stop, you would start scratching at your face and neck. Or if you were just having a particularly bad day you only had to look at him and say his name. The result was always the same, him wrapping his arms around you and placing a gentle kiss on your head while saying he was sorry.

And today was no different.

Everything seemed like it was going normal, you woke up, all wrapped up in Papyrus lanky arms and legs while nuzzling into your neck. Giving him a quick kiss and saying your good morning's you got up and got ready for work and left. Nothing out the norm, it seemed like it was going to be a good day.

At least that is what you had initially thought.

"For God sake woman, MOVE! People are trying to get by!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

You quickly move away from the door to your office building and let the man and his friends go through. Each one either giving you a dirty look/grin or looked at you like shit on their fancy shoes. Letting out a small sigh you make your way in after them, but not wanting to get stuck in the elevator with them you chose to take the stairs. Okay, so maybe taking the stairs was a bad idea. You ended up being fifteen minutes late for work and got growled at by your supervisor for it. It's okay; it's okay, it's still going to be a good day.

It was finally lunch time, finally! Picking up your bag, you dug around for your cell, only to find you left it at home, 'crap.'. Reaching over and grabbing your work phone, you called Papyrus and hoped he would pick up this time.

*Ring...*

*Ring...*

*Ring...*

"ello?"

"Hey babe, I didn't wake you did I?" You hear him yawn,

"Nah, wats up?"

"I think I left my wallet and phone there on the nightstand." You hear some rustling before he hums,

"Yup their here, need em?"

"Mm yes, please."

You feel arms wrap around you, and lowered back as hard but malleable bone meets your soft lips, the action made you drop the phone and wrap your arms around the attacker? Pulling back, Papyrus chuckles at your flushed face.

"Missed you."

"Its only been three hours! Let's get food? Please?"

He placed another kiss on your head before taking your wallet and phone out of his pocket sticking them into your bag and wrapping his arms around you again. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms tightly around him, breathing in his sweet and musky scent as he did his magic. Papyrus had teleported the two of you to a burger joint not far from your office.

And as you stood there, looking over the menu, he started.

He pulls at your blouse that you kept neatly tucked in your dress pants, picked at the hair the was coming out of your bun and tugged on your ear lobs a couple of times. Each time you would just smack his hand away or hit his hip, and he would just chuckle and continue his picking.

He got a couple of giggles out of you before he tugged a little too hard on a sensitive piece of hair, "OUCH! Pap stop!" You feel his thumb rubbing at the spot he pulled and hear a couple of elderly ladies cooing at him for being, well you weren't sure, all you knew was he was rubbing the pain away and was, holding your bag? When did that happen?

"Fucking monster fuckers will get what they deserve."

Papyrus went still as you looked around him, oh, it was the rude man from earlier, standing two people behind you. Your grip on Papyrus tightened as the lady at the counter called for you.

You quickly placed your order and stepped off to the side and waited till your number got announced. Papyrus sat on one of the many waiting benches they kept in the lobby and pulled you into his bony lap, one hand gripped firmly around your waist and the other rubbing your knee as his eyelights stayed focused on the rude man.

Twenty minutes later, Papyrus is whispering for you to call your boss and say you need the rest of the day off, "Shh no! It's only a few more hours before you get me for your month." Papyrus chuckles as he had successfully untucked your blouse and was trailing his fingers over your ribs.

Someone scuffing behind you took you out of your happy mood, again. Papyrus was now glaring at the man over your shoulder, so you gave the strings of his sweater a small tug, bringing his attention back to you.

"Where did you put my phone?" He just blinked at you before pulling your bag up off the floor and putting it on your lap, only to looking back over your shoulder when you started digging. You sent your supervisor a text saying that you weren't going to be able to finish your day, Papyrus's issues were starting early.

"128?!" "Oh, Pap! That's us." Gripping the front of his hoodie, you pulled him to his feet. Papyrus keeps a slow pace behind you as you rush to the counter and grab your lunch. Everything was great; it seemed like you were in the clear without anything happening.

At least till the two of you started out the door. A sharp, unexpected but not unfamiliar pain hit your rear end, causing you to shriek and drop your dessert bags. "Come on sweetheart; I could show you a better time than this, bone monster thing. Probably can't even get off with it huh?" A couple of guys laughed at his comment, everyone else just shook their head's or turned away.

"Dought it bud. Perks of being a magical creature." The guys looked at Papyrus confused as you flushed with mild embarrassment, knowing precisely what he meant. "Yes, I am a skeleton monster, I don't have genitals. But, because I am a magical skeleton monster, I can create them. Any shape, size and or type to make sure SHE gets off very well. What could you do?"

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you as the man's face turned red from either rage or embarrassment, you didn't care. You just cuddled in closer to Papyrus's side to hide your shame. "Uh, wait, anything?" Papyrus just smirks and teleports the two of you back home.

It was a quiet lunch between the two of you. Even inside your own home, Papyrus wouldn't let you leave his side; he made you sit in his lap while you ate and now as you lie on the couch Papyrus was lying on your belly and not so subtly unbuttoning your blouse. "Dude?" "What? I wanna feel your skin." You giggle and pull on his hoodie, "Fine, but if my clothes are coming off, so are your's." He just huffs and buries his face deeper into your belly.

You lay still for a few moments and gave his head a couple of pats, no response. Little shit fell asleep. At least you had the remote in your hand, flicking through the channels you continue to pat Papyrus. And you fell asleep not long after him.

When you came to, you discovered you weren't on the couch anymore. Papyrus must have woken up at some point and taken you to your room. You also found you were naked, kind of.

"Wha- PAPYRUS!?" covering yourself with the bed sheet you looked around for your skeleton lover, who had popped in at the end of the bed just a couple seconds after you shouted.

"What?! You okay?!"

"Okay? Why am I in my freaking underwear Pap!" He started to chuckle at you,

"It's not funny! What the hell? Wait- what- PAP!"

"What? You said if I needed to, I could use you while you slept." He crawled in over top of you and tugged on the bed sheet,

"And I'm still more than ready to go darling."

Papyrus rips the sheet off you, earning a shriek and an attempt to cover yourself. Papyrus was quick though, he gripped your wrist and pinned them above your head and pressed his malleable jaw against your own and ground his hips into yours. Gaining the moan, he has probably been searching for hours now, since Papyrus seemed to wither the second he heard it and started down your jaw and neck till he was nipping at your collar.

"Mm, Pap, thought you weren't starting you heat for a couple more days?" Papyrus cups your ass while grinding into you and chuckle into your neck.

"I'm not, but." Standing from the bed Papyrus takes off the rest of his clothes, "If you remember last time, it was a submissive heat. This one- this one is different, I can feel it."

You look at him a little uncertain as you sit up on your knees in front of him.

"Will it be bad?" He stops undoing his shorts and takes your face into his hands "If you don't want to do this, I can still to get Sans, and he can watch you for a while."

Getting off the bed, you wrap your arms around him, "No, I wanna help. I just not sure what to expect, and it makes me nervous."

He just looks at you for a bit before one hand grips your rear and the other tangles its self into your hair.

"I wanted to rip that guy's head off, not just cause he hit you, but, because he hit what is MINE."

His tone of voice sent chills down your spine; a small moan even made its way past your lips as his fingers dug far enough past your ass they brushed your entrance. And he seemed to have like it. He chuckled into your ear and ran his tongue over your collar and ground his hips into yours.

"Mmm, did you like that? You like it when I get, rough, with you?"

He had tugged hard enough at your hair to pulled you back down onto the mattress and bit down on the skin over your collar then moved back over your mouth and placed a gentle kiss on to it.

"Now I want you to take that cute little ass of yours and go shower."

Wha...

"Huh?"

"You smell like work and that piece of shit; I want you to smell like you when I take you."

Giving his check a small and pretty much gentle slap, you lie there shaking your head.

"What?"

"Your an asshole."

"Heh, the quicker you shower, the quicker we get back to it."

Pushing him away from yourself, you roll back to your side of the bed and pull the blankets back over you.

"Nah, not into anymore."

"Wah..."

"Night Pap."

"Wha- I- umm... night?"


End file.
